


The Yellow Butterfly and The Artist

by WhoknewZeus



Category: Teen Top (Band)
Genre: I got inspired to write this after seeing a music video, I like writing, M/M, Multi, Other, hahaha, lol, poop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoknewZeus/pseuds/WhoknewZeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>March 26, 2015. It was a Thursday like every other mundane day. The afternoon consisted of relaxation and focusing on creating the next art piece that would provoke people to feel their deepest emotion. A Korean male stood tall of 172cm and watched as a shadow approached his front door. He smiled knowing who exactly was standing behind it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Yellow Butterfly and The Artist

**Author's Note:**

> It's a story based on the music video to Taeil -- Inspiring. I wrote it almost exactly how the music video is portrayed. Please do enjoy it tho!

            March 26, 2015. It was a Thursday like every other mundane day. The afternoon consisted of relaxation and focusing on creating the next art piece that would provoke people to feel their deepest emotion. A Korean male stood tall of 172cm and watched as a shadow approached his front door. He smiled knowing who exactly was standing behind it.

            Chunji held onto the door handle with anticipation and excitement. He almost jumped but did not because of the beautiful lavenders in his hand along with a coffee basket on his other hand. Chunji turned and pushed the handle, entering the room almost filled of paintings and other art-like pieces. There stood another man across from the door brushing a vivid red across his canvas. Their eyes met once the sound of the door clicking back in its original place echoed.

            No words were needed to be said between them as they smiled at one another. The heel of Chunji’s shoes clicked every step to his best friend. He waved with sincerity and happiness. The lighting from the window doors cascaded upon Chunji like an angel landing on the earth. Halfway the distance, he uttered, “Hi, Ricky!”

            “Chunji,” Ricky’s heart fluttered away like a butterfly towards the sun. His nose instantly took in the rich scent of a strawberry latte traveling in strong waves the closer Chunji got.

            Chunji handed over the coffee basket holding two beverages on it. Ricky took it with caution as he watched his best friend turn his back on him. Chunji walked forward while turning around to give Ricky little smirks occasionally. “Wow, you did that one?” Chunji commented past a large canvas of a man in white with a dark coating of a blue surrounding him.

            Ricky’s best friend kept walking and aweing at art pieces he had not seen before. A yellow butterfly flew across behind of Chunji, and Ricky stared at it move across the room with a fast-beating heart. He must had been working hard to be imagining things like that. It followed Chunji around for a little. Something in his chest shook violently as Chunji took a seat on a vintage couch and patted at his extremely fluffy white dog.

            “Here,” Ricky mumbled, holding out Chunji’s white chocolate mocha expresso.

            “Thank you,” Chunji jumped out of his seat and lightly took the drink out of Ricky’s hands with consideration and cheerfulness.

            Taking his seat again on the couch, Chunji took a sip happily before he placed the coffee down on the concrete flooring. He whipped out his iPhone that was ringing and eccentrically said, “It’s my girlfriend!”

            Like a quaint vase falling off of its shelf, his heart shook with envy at the dreadful words slipping out of Chunji’s lips in smooth, rich tones. Ricky knew what it meant to be in love with someone like his best friend; it meant there would be a pain that could not be suffice from a kiss of another person or having someone else’s heart. It burned hotter than the fire he used to make his clay scriptures stood still, and it cut away at his heart as if he were trying to shape it to be another art piece. All he could do was smile at Chunji stand up from the couch and walk blissfully with lavenders in his arms.

            Ricky gazed upon his best friend with adoration. Chunji stopped walking suddenly, and it was almost as if Ricky heard something shatter within the other male. He knew it was bad. It was going to hurt him more than it hurt Chunji. His best friend dropped the purple flowers first as the male stared blankly at the window door.

            Chunji dropped his head a little before sliding his phone back into his pocket. He turned to Ricky with misty eyes. Trying not to break face, he muttered, “She said ‘let’s break up.’ ”

            Baffled entirely, Ricky stepped forward almost instinctively. Chunji’s eyes looked at Ricky’s like a child that had his or her toy taken away. Ricky’s heart fluttered like the yellow butterfly. His head and vision began going back and forth while his fast-pumping organ kept fighting in his chest. His arms held Chunji for the first time with affection, and he held his best friend there for a mere second. The smell of Chunji’s lilac hair smelled just like the flowers that were dropped.

            Chunji looked at Ricky’s eyes while his own eyes were on the verge of tears. He backed away with fear and shock for a split moment. He bended over and grabbed the flowers. Chunji blinked with a sudden realization and did not elaborate on what he was feeling. He only could bow his head in an apologetic manner before turning to walk out the door.

            Ricky saw it again—the yellow butterfly go out the same door with Chunji. He stood there waiting for a cruel audience to laugh at his pitiful actions. He thought about chasing after his best friend and comforting him, but he had no explanation behind it if he were asked why. He was scared of going over the boundary that was set between him and Chunji.

            Endlessly waiting, he stood in that same spot like always. His heart slowly stopped beating at such a quick pace. It got empty and cold inside of him like a blizzard came suddenly into his hometown. He watched the blurred image of Chunji behind the window door stand emotionlessly. He should have caught that yellow butterfly when he had the chance…


End file.
